


Colortale

by SeCrFiDr (orphan_account)



Series: Colortale and more! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: nm discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically, Frisk falls and meets a flower. Chapters will be longer usually.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Backstory

Long ago, two races ruled over the colorful Earth: HUMAN PAINTERS and MONSTER ARTISTS.

One day, war broke out between the two races over color.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell, then took all the color as an afterthought. The monsters only survived because of the warmth of their SOULS.

Many years later...

MT. EBOTT 201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Frisk falls and meets a flower. Chapters will be longer usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of chapter 2. I am working hard, and I'm on a tablet, so it might take a while. My cats missing to, so not very good circumstances here! ;-;
> 
> Edit:...you can't save new things after you post. probably should've expected that.
> 
> Edit: we found Peaches in a hole. He's fine now.

The last thing Frisk remembers was falling to their, most likely, death. They didn't mean to fall, Frisk just wanted to look down the hole. Then a root somehow moved and tripped them, and now they hit rock-bottom. Heh. Puns are always handy.

Frisk looked around, seeing a dark gray cave that got lighter the farther away the light was. It was pretty cold, and they were happy they had a sweater jumpsuit on. Frisk imagined going up to the bullies from before and saying, "See? I am smart!"

Well, no, they wouldn't. 'Don't let anyone get to you.'

Shaking their head, they looked down. "Oh! Snowdrops and buttercups! How pretty." Frisk said with a smile, taking a few petals of their blue and purple clothes.

They got up, one knee at a time, thanking their lucky stars that nothing was broken, then felt warm liquid on their face.

Frisk put a hand up, brushing stray brown hairs out of the way, and pulled their hand down with a gasp.

"Dang it! There's a cut. Well... that's the only damage besides for briusing. Well, I am lucky." Frisk said, a dark chuckle escaping their lips. They reached for their pocket and pulled out a band-aid.

The band-aid was stuck on their face, and Frisk started walking to the tunnel on their right.

Frisk paused for a moment to admire the architecture, then walked in, shivering as cold air hit their bare skin. The next room was smaller, and their was only one flower. It seemed to be a crossbreed of a buttercup and a snowdrop.

As Frisk got closer, the flower turned around, and Frisk stepped back.

The flower had a face. THE FLOWER HAD A FACE.

Frisk stepped back, eyes wide with terror.

They crouched down, breathless, as the memories of the last few months, no, YEARS snuck in.

_____----(=)----____

Frisk sat alone at the dinner table, waiting for mother. They were confused. Mother had never been this late before.

They studied the walls, seeing for what seemed like the first time the absence of color in the house. Black walls, white borders. Dark brown painting of a barn. Marble floor. Granite countertops. Brown couch. The most colorful thing was their favorite shirt, on the couch. It needed to be washed, and was leaf green with a pale yellow stripe. Then, a knock on the door started Frisk out of their thoughts.

A voice rang through the door and around the house. "OPEN UP YOU F*CKING THING!"

Frisk gasped and stared at the door. Was that... their mother? She had never acted like that before... Nevertheless, Frisk opened the door and was met by their mother, wearing a dirty, stained grey suit and smelling of alcohol.

Their mother shoved Frisk to the ground and staggered in. "You deserve to(hic)be pun-unished!" she said, heading for the living room. Frisk was still on the floor in shock.

They had sprained a wrist and it hurt to move, but Frisk still cried out as their mother shoved a knife into the shirt. She destroyed it, threw the prices in the garbage, and walked off saying, "M-make your own din(hic) dinner!"

Frisk fell down crying. Their mother had just destroyed the last thing they had of their best friend.

That was the first night, and probably the second worse. They got better at hiding emotions, those face a blank slate. No one would get to them again. After all, who would love a monster?

____----(=)----____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give feedback plz!  
> -SeCrFiDr(or Sabine)  
> Also, I can't believe I have 4 kudos already! Wow!


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 3

This is being put on hold for two reasons:  
1\. I am a idiot who can't use this site  
2\. I found an old fic I made that is way better  
Thanks for understanding!  
-Sabine


End file.
